


Drabbles

by AiraKT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraKT/pseuds/AiraKT
Summary: C1 - It was nearly a wonder that Makki took until college to notice it.C2 - We live next door to each other and I can see you through the window while you’re dancing to your iPod in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and God you’re a dork.





	1. Matsuhana

**Author's Note:**

> Here I'll just upload some drabbles to fight my writer's block.

It was nearly a wonder that it had taken him until college until he noticed it.

After their high school graduation it was practically natural for Makki and Mattsun to move in together. Everything had worked out right from the beginning. During their hectic mornings they perfectly managed to move around each other without ever being in their way. During their days they only rarely saw each other in their flat, since they were either in university or at work. They managed to coordinate the housework, always had – more or less – food in their fridge and overall managed their life. In the evening they sometimes went out to meet some other friends or go to a party. But most often they simply stayed at home and chilled together.

Today was one of those lazy evenings they allowed themselves to indulge in. Makki was lying on top of Mattsun’s bed (“Why do you always take my bed? Yours is just in the next room.” “But yours is comfier than mine, Mattsun.”) and was reading one of the books he needed for his course.

He heard Mattsun entering the room, but neither of them really reacted to it. Makki was just turning a page as he felt the mattress dip underneath him. Instinctively he looked up – and then it hit him.

_ Oh. _

Mattsun had apparently just gotten out of the shower – his hair was still dripping with water, the black strands curling on his forehead and around his face, nearly shining in the evening sun streaming through the window. His chest was still naked, and Makki couldn’t help raking his eyes over the smooth skin, over chiseled muscles, down to defined abs – Makki silently thanked Iwaizumi that he had convinced Mattsun to regularly go to the fitness center with him.

Makki had known for a long time that he was gay, and that his type were tall, strong and good looking guys – and Mattsun was downright beautiful. But Makki had also known that for a long time – but apparently he had never actively been aware of it.

“Fuck,” Makki muttered silently.

Surprised Mattsun looked down to him, an apologetically expression on his face. “I’m sorry, did you get wet?” His one arm was still stretched out to reach for something on the shelf above his bed.

Makki couldn’t answer. He just stared into the dark eyes directed at him, always full of mischievousness. But if you knew him better and knew for which signs to search, you could always catch a glimpse of the warmth, the gentleness inside them. Or maybe it was just Makki, who thought like this.

When Makki didn’t respond Mattsun’s mouth turned upwards into that lazy smile of his. “Am I so handsome that you lost your tongue?” he asked smugly.

“Yeah,” Makki muttered, not even noticing what he had just admitted. His eyes – and his whole brain – were fixated on Mattsun’s lips, which might seemed a little too full for a guy, but not for Makki. For him they suddenly seemed incredibly inviting.

Mattsun’s eyes grew large – he had definitely noticed what Makki had told him – and his cheeks immediately heated up. He quickly drew his arm back and sat down on the mattress next to Makki, one hand covering his mouth, and eyes looking everywhere but to his friend, who – which he realized suddenly – was casually spread out on his bed. “What’s wrong with you? It’s not like you to make such compliments,” he commented, trying to rivet the attention away from him.

Without thinking – but seriously, when did he ever really think before acting? – Makki sat up, and lay one hand into Mattsun’s neck. Before any of them could realize what happened he had casually leant forward and pressed their lips together.

A spark shot through both of their bodies, prompting heat igniting just under their skin and travelling throughout their muscles, burning every thought. It only lasted a few seconds, despite seemingly being an eternity, until Makki drew back again.

He grinned widely when he noticed Mattsun’s large eyes and the adorable blush spread over his whole face and up to his ears. Without another word, and with a complacent smile, he lay down on the bed again, continuing to read his book.


	2. KuroKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We live next door to each other and I can see you through the window while you’re dancing to your iPod in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and God you’re a dork”

“Are you sure we should leave you on your own?” his mother asked, not for the first time that evening.

Kenma suppressed a sigh. Of course, he knew that his mother was just worried for him, but it was unnecessary. He was sixteen already and would certainly survive a weekend without his parents there to care for him.

Even if he was really sick.

That was the reason he had to stay at home, while his parents were going to his aunt’s for the weekend to celebrate her birthday. He wasn’t that bitter about it, because despite liking most of his family, social gatherings just weren’t his thing.

Being sick still sucked, though.

“I’ll be _fine_ , it’s just a cold,” he answered, also not for the first time, “If I go to sleep early tonight, I’ll probably feel a lot better tomorrow.”

His mother hummed, clearly unconvinced. The concerned expression still marring her soft, yet aged, features, she took her son’s face between her hands and tipped his head down (even though he was small, she was still smaller) to kiss him on the forehead. “Take care of yourself, Kenma. If you need anything, just call us.”

He looked at her, expressionless. “It’d take you two and a half hours to drive back.”

“Then at least go over to Kuroo-san. I’m sure, she’ll help you.”

“I will,” he reassured her. 

Of course Kuro’s mother would help him, and it wouldn’t be the first time too, what with him and Kuro being both childhood friends _and_ neighbors, after all.

His father, who had actually already been waiting by the car, came back to them, blatantly impatient. “Come on, darling. I’m sure everything will be alright. Kenma’s not a child anymore.”

While Kenma definitely agreed with that last point, his mother clearly didn't, as she gave her typical snort in response, “What are you saying? He will always be my small baby.”

After more parting words – and Kenma complaining once more that he was old enough to be alone for a few days, seriously, why did his mother have to make such a huge thing out of it _every time_ – his parents were leaving, and Kenma could finally retreat back into the house. 

It wasn’t cold, per se, but the chilly May breeze obviously wasn't going to help him any with his current poor health.

He spent the rest of his day drinking several liters of soothing, warm tea, while playing various video games. Obviously. For once, he didn’t have to feel guilty for not doing much else, as his current headache prevented him from being able to properly concentrate anyway. (Maybe that was a slight lie – he wouldn’t have felt bad about it even if he wasn't sick.)

He kept his promise to his mother and prepared to go to sleep way earlier than he normally would, and after quickly finishing his nightly routine in the bathroom, he immediately went towards his bed, not even bothering with turning the light off.

Out of the corners of his eyes, he detected movement in Kuro’s window. 

That was nothing unusual; Kuro’s and Kenma’s bedroom windows directly faced one another, something that Kuro had exploited often over the years. Many different conversations had been exchanged through their windows, some more meaningful than others. Kuro had also gathered a lot of material to tease him with, unfortunately, but after Kenma had threatened to put up heavy curtains and always keep them shut, Kuro had stopped.

Yet, for some reason, the movement wasn't one he was used to seeing, so Kenma took another look. 

He froze.

Slowly, as his mind registered what it was seeing, a wide grin spread across his face.

Kuro was dancing. And not in a smooth and sexy way, like his fangirls would imagine it to be. Yes, Kuro had actual fangirls in their school – way too many of them to be honest – but that was probably because they didn’t know how annoying he could often be. 

He was bouncing around to some probably catchy song, moving his hips to a rhythm Kenma couldn’t hear, in nothing but flannel pants and an old band shirt. In one of his hands was a hairbrush – one that would be better put to use on his hair, because it looked even more of a disheveled mess than normal – and he was singing along to the song with gusto.

It was cute. Utterly adorable. (And maybe even a little hot, Kenma thought, as his eyes properly fixed themselves on the movements of Kuro’s hips for a second.)

A rush of affection flooded through Kenma, as he saw this… this _dork_ , who always had so much responsibility, always did his best to make the people around him proud and happy, and always wore a smile on top of that, just let loose and have fun like no one was watching. 

Well, as far as Kuro was concerned, there _was_  no one watching.

That was a side of Kuro that he didn’t show many people, and Kenma was incredibly happy to be one of them. Honestly, in his opinion, Kuro should be allowed to act his age more often.

While Kenma was watching, giddy excitement bubbling inside his chest at the sight, he didn’t even think about the possibility of getting caught by the raven – until exactly that happened.

Kuro had stopped in the middle of a turn, stumbling slightly to get his balance back, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide in shock, as he stared back at him through the window. Kenma couldn’t help but smile, waving over innocently, the smile evolving into a grin when he noticed Kuro blushing, even over this distance.

He stepped towards his window to open it, and despite his obvious embarrassment, Kuro did the same a few moments later.

“You didn’t have to stop because of me,” Kenma said, as soon as he knew that Kuro could hear him. It was also then that he could hear the song, Britney Spears’ “Oops, I did it again”. 

What a dork.

“What are you doing here, Kenma?” Kuro asked, not reacting to Kenma’s teasing. His cheeks were still a little red, though. “I thought you were gone with your family?”

“Didn’t feel too good, so I stayed home.”

“You didn’t feel good? Are you sick? How are you feeling now?”

Another fond smile spread on Kenma’s face at his immediate reaction being concern. Kuro really was too good to him, too good to everyone, actually. “I’m fine now, don’t worry.”

Kuro didn’t look convinced – apparently no one was when Kenma said that he was fine. “You should go to bed.”

“Yes, yes, Britney. But if you ever go on tour you have to reserve me tickets, ok?”

The flush was immediately back, with even more force this time. Not only was Kuro’s neck red, but the heat had spread all the way to his ears and down his neck. “I was just- This was- I-”

“Good night, Kuro,” Kenma called over his stuttering, another small laugh escaping his lips.

He went to bed with a comfortable warmth in his chest that night, and maybe he even dreamt of a certain dark haired boy, dancing to cheesy pop songs.

Just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [tumblr](http://airakt.tumblr.com)


End file.
